Boys Will Be Boys
by TheDarkQueenOfRandomness
Summary: The boys doing what they do best! Being absolutely awesome and of course... AWKWARD AT TIMES. Dealings with girls, sports, and food. What can be better?
1. Burrito Bandits: RobCy (Friendship)

Title: Burrito Bandits

Characters: Robin and Cyborg

* * *

Loud rock music was blasting within the tower, Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games on the couch while the girls were in their designated room. Robin was walking into the main room.

"I'm starving!" He shouted over the music.

Cy looked back at him. "Don't touch my burrito!"

The leader shrugged and opened the fridge.

"Why can't you guys ever try vegan burritos." The changeling asked his friend, watching his car in the racing game they were playing.

Cyborg waited awhile before he answered, trying to catch up. "Because... I love meat!"

"HAHA!" Robin laughed holding a burrito. "That sounds wrong!"

The metal man paused the game and slowly turned around. "Drop. It."

"This?" Robin smirked, waving the wrapped up burrito.

"Yes!"

Robin raised an eyebrow under his mask. "You've neglected the burrito for 24 hours or more, therefore, the next guy in the house should be able to eat it."

Cyborg stood and folded his arms. "Says who?"

"Guy Code Of Honor, chapter 17: Food Etiquette, page 203."

The metal man narrowed his eyes. "BUT-" He pointed a finger. "I had written my name on!"  
"Only valid unless the name," Their leader turned the packet. "Rubs off."

Cyborg cursed to himself. "Why's it have to have a metal packet..." He grinned. "I called dibs before you!"

Robin ran off into the hallway, Cyborg quickly following.

"But the game.." Beast Boy whined. He shrugged and pressed play, beating Cy's still vehicle.

"Where are ya?" Cy muttered, inching into the empty hall.

That burrito must be saved. It just must!

Cyborg stopped to think a bit.

They have three microwaves. One in the kitchen... One in the garage...

And one inside of the training room!

Cyborg hurried into the elevator, taking it down to the second level.

It stopped and as soon as he stepped out, he smelt his wonderful burrito.

"STOP IT!"

"Hi." Robin greeted smartassly, standing in the elevator.

Cyborg pressed a button on his arm and stopped the doors from closing.

Silently they stood in there.

"Give up." Cyborg deadpanned.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Both boys rolled out the elevator, wrestling. Cyborg was reaching for Robin' hand as the Boy Wonder inched away.

"GIVE ME MY BURRITO!" Cyborg shouted, finally swatting it out of his hand.

But when they looked up to see where it went, a very angry empath was standing over them, the wrapped piece of heaven in her hands.

"Why," She growls. "Am I being DISTURBED?!"

Both boys begin babbling, pointing to one another.

"Why can't you guys share it?" She snarls.

They both are in begging posistion.

"NO!"

"No, it's mine!"  
"He left it for more time than... I want it!"  
"HE'S BEING EVIL!"  
"YOU'RE BEING EVIL!"

"CAN I HAVE IT?!" They both begged.

A certain Tamaranean opened her door. "HELLO, MY FR-"

Raven's eyes glowed black. "No! It's mine now!" She morphed through the wall.

They both collapsed into tears, muttering about evil and meat.

Starfire slowly closed her door, blinking.

* * *

IS FANFICTION STILL FOR MEH?! Lol, I feel like im forgotten.


	2. Football Frenzy: Hot Spot

Title: Football Frenzy

Main Character(s): Hot Spot

* * *

All of the guys were sitting around the couch, watching intently as a soccer game was about to play on the large TV.

Some weren't as interested as others.

Take Robin for example, he was not much of this soccer fan. Neither was cyborg. They were more into football but they have to watch the game because, of course, it's 'Guy Bonding Day' and it had to be Mas and Menos's turn the choose sport that they watch.

Aqualad was confused either way. He was not much of a sports fan. Well, not upper land sports.

Even though they were not big soccer fans it wasn't as bad as a certain caveman. He had gone home a long time ago and they weren't surprised. He had a huge technology fear.

But it was on! The boys had already placed their bets and they had already taken their sodas out. They were just there to have a good time bonding.

With that a certain hothead took up all the space on the couch just lounging.

The game had a really start till about now. He was not really paying attention, though. he was busy munching on some chips and he was not interested.

"Dude, back in Africa they used to love soccer!" Beast Boy exclaimed, recalling some childhood memories.

Hotspot nodded, "Tell me about it. Football is a worldwide craze." He popped open a can of soda.

Kid Flash looked confused. "It's called soccer!"

Speedy, Robin, and Cyborg agreed. Ever Jericho had to nod.

Mas and Menos shook their heads. "FUTBOL!"

"No dude, it's soccer!" Speedy shouted, combing his hair.

This is erupted into a mini argument. Soccer versus football.

"Only Americans call it soccer." Red Star reminded them, his voice soothing them.

Must be cause he was a commander in a war or something.

The foreigners calmed down and everyone quieted in agreement. The watched as a soda commercial played, thinking.

Hot Spot shifted. "But that's stupid. How is it soccer? So what do they call football?"

Cyborg grinned. He was loud enough to shut up the new argument that was about to happen. "What I used to play! I was very good at it. You take a ball into you hands a-"

"Please, if the ball is in your hands then why is it called football?" Bushido questioned, confused.

"It's an American thing." Speedy said, putting his feet on the table.

"SHHHH!" The Hispanic twins shushed them, pointing to the television.

Most of the boys paid attention to the college game. Jump U at Steel. Of course, the Titan East boys were rooting for Steel, and West for Jump.

The honaries kinda just separated themselves up. Herald rooted for Jump, and Jericho just went with whatever he did. With them was Bushido.

Rooting for Steel was Red Star and Kid Flash with the others.

Hot Spot did not care enough to choose.

So it started. After a while the game was neck at neck.

Until one of the players from Jump kicked a Steel player.

Hot Spot sat up as some of them whined, narrowing his eyes at the television.

Steel was awarded a direct free kick.

"DUDE!" Speedy cheered at the same time Beast Boy whined.

But after that kick, Steel scored. They continued to watch closely, spilling different things around the couch. Jericho pointed to the television, pure anguish on his face as the same jump player was yellow carded for bad sportsmanship.

"UGHHH!" All the Jump fans groaned, growing annoyed.

"That's not cool," Hot Spot started. "This is not a friggin wrestling rink, what the hell are they doing? And these Steel idiots are big babies! They know they can't play so they have to tempt that angered fellow into kicking their asses."

Jericho reached up and tapped his knee, cutely smiling at him to calm him down. That earned him a glare from the hothead.

"Jericho, I will literally burn every hair off your body if you don't stop bothering me."

Bushido quietly pulled a stunned guitarist closer to him.

As the game played on, both teams had ended up with a foul right before half-time.

"See, Steel players aren't inn-o-cent!" Beast Boy taunted.

Hot Spot scowled. "What the hell am I watching? This is not footba-"

"Of course it's not, it's soccer ." Kid Flash cut in matter-of-factly, holding a slice of pizza.

The Moroccan snarled at him before continuing his rant. "This is not a proper game! They are all a bunch of wimps who can not play correctly!" He frowned. "Is this what 'soccer' is like?"

"Bro, I thought you weren't watching." The leader chuckled.

Hot Spot sulked, folding his arms. "This game sucks."

The twins both gave him thumbs up.

"Oh well, Steel is gonna win." Speedy bragged.

"I don't think so." Robin stopped him.

Before they said anything else, Hot Spot groaned.

"Allah help me." he mumbled. "I hope both teams get disqualified or something!"

Everyone began arguing over both teams for the rest of the half time, Jericho only covering his ears and leaning onto Herald.

"I don't like sports, neither." Herald whispered.

Hot Spot shook his head and continued taking deeps breaths, hoping to last the next 45 minutes.

* * *

The twins bored their heads in shame. "No."

Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg was hooting, most of the others not caring about the win but Speedy... who was very upset.

"Jump City players are ugly!" He folded his arms.

Hot Spot was glaring at the television.

"THAT HAD TO BE THE WORST GAME I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! NOT THAT I LIKE FOOTBA-"  
"SOCCER!" Robin corrected.

Hot Spot choose to ignore him. For a couple of minutes.

Until he broke out into a long string of cusses and then into Daraji.

His ranting must have lasted at least 12 minutes, all of them staring in horror. Aqualad had covered the youngest twins ears, toggling between the two. Jericho had his hands on his own ears.

"STOP, HOT SPOT!" A few of them shouted.

He folded his arms after Beast Boy ran to him and hugged him.

"Calm down, bro... calm down." He morphed into a cat.

"But, this game...sports...Americans... SOCCER?!" Hot Spot grumbled, rubbing Beast Boy's fur.

Speedy burst into laughter. "I... Feel BETTER!"

"How about next week we watch beach babe volleyball. We all win!" Kid Flash suggested.

Most of them agreed with enthusiasm.

"Can't complain." Hot Spot sighed.


	3. Speeding Shipper: KFJerald

Title: Speeding Shipper

Main Character(s): Kid Flash, Jericho, Herald

* * *

The two close friends sat on the couch, the taller of them toying with his friend's valued guitar.

"I play it.. Not as well you though." Herald explained, strumming a little medley.

Jericho just looked at him with enthusiastic eyes, jumping in excitement.

A smile played at Herald's lips as he continued. His friend's childlike behavior was always amusing.

"And..." He finished off with a smile, looking at Jericho. "Ain't that pretty?"

The smaller blond boy poked his chin before giving him an okay sign with a huge grin.

"Kiss!"

They both jumped at the new voice. They thought they were only one's in the tower at the moment.

Herald was the first to spot Kid Flash behind them before he disappeared.

"Hello there, lovebirds!"

They jumped again, as he was now sitting on the table in front of them.

Jericho caught what he said and shook his head quickly. Then he moved his finger from him to his friend.

"You're not a couple you say?" The speedster asks, mockingly. "Wooow."

The trumpeter nodded. "We **aren't** a couple."

Kid Flash chuckled. He sped beside Jericho. "I don't judge... I'm pretty sure there's other gay titans." He appeared by Herald. "I've always wanted to experiment!" The speedster was back on the table.

"But I got Jinx... She's kinda manly..." He laughed loudly, head titled back. "When she isn't a-"

"You know, I would love to hear you story... But me and Jer aren't like that." Herald interjected.

Kid was now on his stomach, hand under his chin. "Ooo, pet names I see." He had managed to squeeze between them now. He put his arms on their shoulders. "Stop denying."

Jericho blushed deeply. He shook his head.

Herald sighed, falling back onto the couch. "Bro, we're good friends."

The speedster now stood before them, with a camera. He quickly snapped a picture before they realized what he was doing. He's too fast for them to process.

Jer put his hand over his face as Kid wedged himself between them.

"Look at how cute this is!" He showed them pictures of there exasperated looks. "World's cutest couple... next to me and Jinx."

He had sat back on the table, crossing his legs. He had a know-it-all face on.

"Even though I'm what makes it cute!"

Jericho fell onto his friend's arm, whimpering.

Kid Flash had disappeared again.

"He's irritating." Herald deadpanned.

The guitarist nodded, leaning off of him. He had the exhausted face that just had to make the trumpeter laugh.

"Bro, do you feel something?" Herald asked before his position had changed.

Now he was kneeling before Jericho with a rose in his hand and the boy had both hands folded in glee.

The speedster, who had a beret and a fake mustache now, bent by Herald's ear. "All the way from Paree!" He gave the upset boy a sloppy kiss on the cheek before speeding of.

Herald gently put the rose on the couch before he groaned.

"CAN YOU STOP THAT?!" He shouted.

Kid Flash stopped and dramatically put a hand on his chest. "Ugh!"

The other boy had managed his wallet out his pocket blushing. He showed them a picture of a certain pink-haired titan.

"Kole?" Both boys asked, confused.

Jericho nodded.

"Not gonna last long." Kid Flash said simply, near him with a chicken leg in his hand.

The trumpeter made a "so-so" movement with his hand.

"You guys will be together in like two months."

Jericho took a deep breath and fell back.

"KID!" A horned hair girl shouted, walking into the tower with Raven, Bumblebee, Starfire, and Aqualad (Who was holding their bags).

Kid Flash jumped and ran to her side. "Yes, darling?"  
He was obviously scared.

The girl grabbed a bag from Aqualad, causing all the others to fall. "Take me home."

He nodded quickly as she jumped on his back.

Herald and Jericho sighed in relief that he was finally gone.

"You guys are soooo cute!" Bumblebee giggled, laughing along with Starfire and Aqualad.

Raven just gave them a small smile, shrugging.

"Take them to Star's room." Bumblebee directed Aqualad.

Herald grunted. "I can not dig..."

* * *

^_^ Thank you all! Review and you can give me ideas!


	4. Battling Over Bee: Spaqua (Friendship)

Title: Battling Over Bee

Main Character(s): Speedy, Aqualad

* * *

There was an empty pizza box in front of them, discarded ice cream wrappers, and a movie playing.

Aqualad was laying across the couch, his team mate snoozing on top of him.

He was wide awake, watching his movie. She had been out for a couple minutes now. They had been watching movies and pigging long after the other teammates went to sleep.

The Atlantean poked her. She did not budge.

He just shrugged and continued watching the movie in silence.

"Dude!" Speedy whispered loudly, coming up behind him.

Aqualad looks up, surprised. "Bro! You scared me." He whispers.

Speedy points to their sleeping leader. "That's my girlfriend."

"No, she isn't." The long-haired teen corrects quietly.

The girl shuffled, moving her hand and unknowingly hitting Aqualad.

"Lemme take her to her room." Speedy walks around the couch. "Gimme."

Aqualad rolls her body to the right, sliding from under her. "No, I got her."

"_Hey_. Be careful with her." The archer mumbles reaching out for her.

Aqualad picks her up before him. "She's not delicate, brah."

"She so pretty when she sleeps." He pokes at her cheek.

The other dude backs up, tripping on a soda can. He fell on the couch.

They waited for Bee to wake up but she only grumbled in her sleep.

"She's quite a deep sleeper." Speedy comments, folding his arms.

Aqualad takes a deep breath. "Why are you up?"  
"I sensed someone trying to steal my girlfriend."

"No, you didn't." Aqualad stands back up, adjusting her in his arms.

Speedy drops his hands. "Okay, I didn't. I wanted a snack but that's what I walked in on."

The water dweller was looking at the television. "No, dude. We were watching movies and she slept on me. I was just gonna continue watching it until she woke up and-" He grinned. "Did you see that?"

Speedy turns to the television. "What movie is this?"

The Atlantean sat back down, his friend joining him. "Zombies:Braaain."

"Dude, that's awesome... where is it?"

"I don't even know like near the end."

So watched the rest of the movie, the girl laying across them sleeping. When the flick finished, the argument resumed.

"So I'm taking her to bed?" Speedy asks.

Aqualad grabs her. "No, I'll take her."

"You keep saying no to me!" He whispers loudly. "She's **my** girl!"

"No, she is not your girlfriend, Speedy."

The archer waves a finger at him. "I'm working on it!"

"She doesn't even communicate with you about anything that isn't.. leaderly." Aqualad stands and begins walking, remembering to watch for cans and other things on the floor that Bee's gonna tell them to clean up tomorrow.

Speedy follows behind him. "She so does! Yesterday she asked me... Nevermind. One time we talked about... Oh. Um, I drive her around."

"You're the only one who can drive." They walk into the hall. "You suck with girls. Either you can't get em or hurt them."

Speedy frowns. "Oh you just have to be all Mr. Perfect." He mimicks him. "I can so get Bumblebee because I got this beautiful hair that isn't as beautiful as Speedy's but everyone still love me! Me, Fish Boy!"

Aqualad punches in Bumblebee's room code. "Shut up, idiot."

His eyes widen. Speedy has only been in her room once. "She totally has the biggest room in here!"

Said 'Fish Boy' puts his leader on the bed. "Get away from her mirror, Speedy."

The ginger stops combing his hair staring at the back of Aqualad's head. "Do you have a third eye or something?"  
"I know you." He turns around. "Let's leave."

Speedy motioned towards Bee. "You didn't even tuck her in."

"What?"

He rushed over. "Let me do it." He takes her purple sheets and drape it over her, tucking it under her at the sides.

Aqualad rolls his eyes. "Brah, your niceness is scaring me."

"Shut up, Fish Brains." He leans in to kiss her on the forehead.

"Do it and I'm obligated to kill you." The Atlantean deadpanned, back turned.

Speedy sighed and walked out with him. "What you like her too?"

Aqualad gives him a humored look. "She's not my type, dude." He flips his hair and walks to his room. "Night, Idiot!"

The confused male growled. "No, you're an idiot, Stupid!"

"Stop it with the noise!" He could hear Bee grumble from her room. "I'm trying to sleep!"

Speedy chuckled, walking to his own room.

* * *

THANK YOUSSS


	5. Kole Crushing: CyBB (Friendship)

Title: Kole Crushing (Ah, I think it still counts)

Main Character(s): Beast Boy and Cyborg

* * *

It had been a visit from Kole and G'Narkk.

The caveman was having and ongoing eating contest with Starfire this time as Robin and Cyborg cheered them on. For such a thin girl, she could shove down a lot of food.

Raven had long locked herself up in room, not interesting in spending the day with them.

And Beast Boy...

"Stop it, Beast Boy." Kole giggled, turning her head.

The changeling grinned. "No seriously, I have abs!"

He lifted up his shirt to show her his very flat stomach. It only a hint of definition.

The bubbly girl giggled, waving him off. "You're so cute!"

He dropped his shirt and stared at her in confusion. "You think I'm cute?"

Kole just ran a hand through her hot pink hair and nodded.

Beast Boy gave her a toothy smile, fangs exposed.

By now her navy blue eyes were looking elsewhere.

"Go, G'Narkk!" She stood up and left the excited boy to wonder.

He sat down and grabbed his controller, playing until everything settled down and Kole was sitting beside him with G'Narkk, who shaking in fear.

"Whatcha playing, Buddy?" She questioned Beast Boy, holding her best friend's hand.

He turned to her slightly. Buddy? But he was starting to think she digged him.

All of a sudden he was all nervous, doing that usual cute chuckle.

"Um.. Mega Monkeys... But-um- I'm going to go hang with Cyborg."

He tossed the caveman his controller and hurried out.

"ARG!"

"Have fun!" The cute girl called after Beast Boy before trying to calm down G'Narkk.

"Cy! Open up!" He banged on his friend's door.

Soon the metal man opened up the door, still sitting at his desk.

"What, Grass Stain?"

Beast Boy closed the door and rushed beside him. "I have a problem!"

Cyborg turned his chair, smiling toothily. "Take a seat on big brother Cy and tell me all about it."

Beast Boy thumped him and sat on the desk.

"No time for jokes!" He whined. "What does it mean when a girl calls you cute?!"

The cybernetic teen looked really confused at this time. He cocked his head to the side.

"... That she thinks you're cute?"

BB groaned. "That doesn't help! Does it mean she thinks we should be together?!"

Cyborg laughed. "Hold ya horses! Not necessarily. Who called you cute?"

"... Kole." Beast Boy whispered.

The other male grinned. "Oh my! How did she call you cute?"

"So I was like I was showing how ripped I was and she giggled and was all-" he began mimicking her. "You're so cute, Beast Boy. Like sooo cute."

Cyborg new he was over exaggerating but chose not to question it.

"Okay.. That can mean a number of things. It could mean she just thinks you're a goofy cute."

"Dude, I think she digs me..." He looked down. "Then she called me 'Buddy'."

Cyborg tapped his knee with his very large finger. "Listen man, don't stress it. She probably thinks you're very funny."

The changeling took on a cocky realization. "I am quite the sexy comedian, aren't I?" He grinned. "I'm totally gonna show her my legs."

Cyborg opened his mouth to protest, but Beast Boy had already zoomed out.

Kole was talking to Star, when he walked over.

They both giggled and Star walked off, winking at Beast Boy.

He did not know what that meant at all so her sat on the chair arm beside Kole, lifting up his leg.

"Be prepared for greatness." He said in the deepest voice he could muster. Then he slowly rolled up his pants.

The pink haired girl laughed, covering her face with her hands.

Beast Boy grinned. "Like that right? Wanna see my arm?" He rolled up his sleeves.

She laughed harder, falling back into the couch.

"You're... Hahaaaa, you're so FUNNY!"

That stroked his ego. "My second toe is bigger than my big toe, wanna see?"

Just as he was about to take his shoe off, a newspaper was hurled at him.

"DUDE!" Beast Boy shouted, falling off the couch arm. He sat looking back at Raven.

"I told you to stop exposing yourself before, didn't I?"

Beast Boy frowned at her and then the hysterical Kole.

He morphed into a snake and slithered over to Raven.

"Yo, Rae, you're embarrassing me!" He whispered loudly.

Raven smirked. "I think you've done that enough yourself."

He sulked. "I'll be back, Kole." He announced.

She lifted her thumb, still laughing.

"Cy, help me!" Beast Boy yelled, banging on he best friend's room door.

"Come in to the love doctor, child." Cyborg said, opened his door. He waved the sad green teen over to his bed. "Lay down and tell me all about it." He pulled his desk chair over to it.

Beast Boy laid down. "So I was totally getting there with Kole and Raven came and ruined it. She was all-" he mimicked her deadpan. "Stop exposing yourself." He waved his hands. "I don't expose myself!"

Cyborg raised a finger. "Um. Remember that time when Arg-"

"Shhhhh." The changeling hushed him. "Let me finish! So like Kole was totally gawking at my hotness!"

"What was she really doing, BB?"

"Laughing..."

"At what?"

Beast Boy nervously chuckled. "So maybe I showed her my leg and arm."

"Dang man." Cyborg tapped his chin. "Okay just do exactly what I'm about to tell you."

G'Narkk glared at Beast Boy as he dragged Kole away.

"I can't bring, G'Narkk?" She asked.

"It's a private joke." Beast Boy grabbed her hand. "You're about to leave, c'mon!" They went over to the elevator, Kole waving at her friend.

"We're not going upstairs, I just want to talk here."

She smiled at him. "About?"

"It's a joke!" He took a deep breath. "Do you live in a cornfield because you have fine writ- oh shoot! Mixed up the jokes. Um... Can I take your picture because I'm missing my vitamin- Crap! Um um..." He pouted.

Kole grinned. "You're so cute!" She poked his stomach and then giggled.

He gave her a half-smile. "Cute enough for you to wanna date me?"

"Maybe." The bubbly girl leaned in and kissed his cheek.

He stood there all surprised and she turned to G'Narkk.

Then he turned around.

"Cy..." He whined, running towards her friend.

* * *

Any ideas? I got a BBRobin friendship idea from **McDiggity**. THANK YOU!

I welcome all and any suggestions!


	6. Bear-Hugging Beast Boy

Title: Bear-hugging Beast Boy

Main Character(s): Beast Boy, Robin

* * *

"Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeee, Rooooooooobin?!" Beast Boy begged, kneeling before his leader.

"TEA BAG HIM, BRO!" Cyborg shouts, watching from the couch. Starfire was busy reading a magazine.

Robin rolls his eyes. "Just get up, dude. We'll go ou-"

"On a date." Raven finished, walking into the kitchen where they stood.

Robin eyed her, helping Beast Boy up.

"It'll totally be like a Brodate. Two heterosexual males going out and enjoying the night sky." The changeling explained.

"Don't call it that." The spiky haired male deadpanned.

"GAY DATE!" Cyborg taunted, earning a glare from Raven. "Hey! I have no problem with gay people."

She nodded, getting out her tea supplies. "Can you guys take your romance out the kitchen."

Robin put his hands on his hips. "We are going camping. One of the manliest things there is."

"Um, I understand your insecure need to assert gender roles," Raven started, frowning. "But don't. You're being a dick."

Cyborg oh'd in the background.

"Girls can do anything a guy can." Beast Boy grinned at her. "Except pee standing up."

She pointed to the door. "Both of you. Get out."

Robin tried to walk to towards the rooms. "Gotta get some stuff."

He was held back by Beast Boy. "We don't need nothing man. It's the outdoors."

"Beast Boy camping trips rock, yo!" Cyborg announced loudly.

The Boy Wonder just frowned, allowing himself to be dragged.

"I can totally keep animals away from us." He morphed into a wolf and howled.

Robin sat on a rough log. "Couldn't even let us bring tents?"  
Beast Boy morphed back. "No dude. Sleep on the ground."

"What if something bites me?"

"It won't kill you." Beast Boy began climbing up the nearest tree. Relaxing on the highest branch, he smiled down at a shivering Robin. "Isn't this nice?"

Robin shrugged, taking in the smell of pine.

"Usually, Cy comes along. But he and Raven were going to fix up the T-car in the morning." Beast Boy jumped down and landed on all fours. "But I'm glad you came."

"No problem." Robin was not as excited as he was, but the leader knew he owed Beast Boy some quality time.

"Are you hungry, dude?"

The spiky haired teen shrugged. "Nah, I'm chilly tho."

Beast Boy morphed into a bear and attempted to hug Robin, who rolled off the bench and crawled away.

"Noo!" The teen stood and ran past a couple of trees. When he was far enough he hid, no longer hearing the roaring. She he turned his back, a green owl sat on a branch close to his face.

"Woo!" The changeling transformed into a bear.

He squeezed Robin into him.

"BEEEEAAAAAST BOOOOOY!" Robin shouted, trying to get out of the bear hug. "We coulda just built a fire!"

The green bear laughed and fell on the floor.

As uncomfortable as Robin wanted to seem, bear fur was pretty soft. He was pretty cozy.

Robin sighed. "You're not letting me go, are you?"

"MM MM." He could feel Beast Boy shake his head.

"You wanna sleep, don't you?"

He snorted in response.

Robin kept a straight face but wanted to laugh. "Well."


	7. Stressing Size: CyHerSpot (Frienship)

Title: Stressing Size

Main Character(s): Herald, Cyborg, Hot Spot

*New* Author(s): Pepperfan1, TheDarkQueenOfRandomness

A/N: Collaborating with Pepperfan1 was awesome! She brought up the idea and wrote a little more than half of this. Ain't this better than the others I wrote on my own? You should totally check out her stories. "Some Kind Of Oz" is my favorite, read that.

So as you can see, I'm open for collaborations and even submitting your own. All you gotta do is PM me.

* * *

It was an average day at the Tower, and Cyborg was sure feeling it. He had his usual breakfast and did his usual workout routine, and it felt boring. When it came time for the after-workout body admiring session - always one of the best parts of the day - Cyborg still couldn't feel it. No matter what pose he struck, he just saw his regular old body, and it bummed him out a little. He gave a sigh and turned away from the mirror, starting to leave the room. Maybe there was something in the common room that would bring something new to his day.

Everyone knew by now that honoraries drop by every now and then. Today it was Hot Spot and Herald who were there. They turned back to look at him, hearing the door.

Before Cyborg could think of anything he asked where Jericho, Herald's tag-along pal, was.

"He's out with Raven." The trumpeter answered simply.

Hot Spot grunted. "I am bored." He pointed to Herald. "He's not entertaining me."

Herald shot him a look. "It's not my job to entertain you." Hotspot scoffed a little before replying.

"It's not like you are doing anything else. Why else would I have you bring me here?"

"You mean you only called me so I can be your personal entertainment?"

"That's what I just said, yes."

And thus the two Titans began to picker at one another. Cyborg watched them, really having nothing else to do, when suddenly an idea appeared in his head. An idea that would make the day a little less boring, or at the very least stroke his ego a little. Pulling the two teens into a headlock to get them to quit arguing, he declared that,

"I have an idea."

"Is your idea... letting go?" Hot Spot choked out.

Cyborg released both boys who began coughing immediately. "Follow me to my lair, fellows!" He began walking, them standing and staring at him.

"What?" Herald asked, masked raised.

Hot Spot held a hand out and shook his head, eyes closed. "I do not follow someone if I don't know what we're doing." He said stubbornly.

The metal man turned, staring at them.

Herald was just standing there confused while Hot Spot had his arms crossed.

"Come on, men!" He waved them on. "We're just gonna measure ourselves."

The trumpeter raised a pausing hand while Hot Spot coughed.

Cyborg noticed their pausing, but paid no mind to it. He was too excited to explain. Instead, he just grabbed at their shirts and began to drag them to his lair. "It'll be fun!"

"You didn't explain what 'it' is!" Herald complained, attempting to free himself from Cyborg's grasp.

"Yes I did!" Cyborg argued back. "We're measuring ourselves!"

"Does it have to involve us?" Hotspot demanded to know, also attempting to free himself. The metal grasp was too strong for either of them.

"Of course!" Cyborg replied back eagerly. This was an exercise in ego-stroking for the teen. If he had picked someone obvious to compare himself with, it would be too easy, and it wouldn't bring enough satisfactions to entertain him. But, if he came out on top just barely...

Once the lair was reached, Cyborg practically threw the other two Titans inside and quickly shut the door as he followed in.

The pyro shook his head. "What are we doing? This doesn't look fun."

Herald agreed with him.

"Just take off your shoes." Cyborg directed going into the desk drawer near him. He pulled out measuring tape.

Hot Spot choose to be stubborn as Herald reluctantly did as told.

"May I leave, Cyborg?" The hothead asked, annoyed.

Cyborg gave him a look. "No, you may not." He was a little surprised that 'may I' was apart of the other teen's vocabulary.

"I don't see how taking off my shoes if going to help any." Hot Spot refused to budge. Cyborg continued to glare at him, but then turned towards Herald.

"I'll show you. Herald, are you ready?"

Herald made an uncomfortable face. He was not ready.

Meanwhile, outside of the room, the boys were not alone. Starfire had decided to spend the day at home relaxing a little, and on her way to the kitchen to grab some snacks, she was distracted by apparent arguing coming from Cyborg's room. She made her way over there, curious. She wasn't aware anyone else was even home.

Herald looked at his pants. "Pull them.. down?"

Cyborg began to chuckle, surprising both the other males. "Ain't that kinda party!" He replied, even though he could probably give them a run for their money in that area. He pointed a large finger at the wall. "Stand against it."

"Ohhh." The pyro finally realized what they were doing as Herald sighed.

"So we're just gonna measure ourselves?" Herald questioned, standing straight against the wall.

Holding the tape against him, Cyborg chuckled. "That is what I said!"

Starfire was intrigued, pressing her ear against the door. Measure? Normally when the word measure was used in Starfire's presence, it was Raven telling her to be careful in how much of one ingredient she put in the mixing bowl so her Earthlings friends could actually ingest what she was making. What else would need to be measured, and why did it need to be so behind a closed door?

As Cyborg predicted, it didn't take too long to measure Herald, but Herald still got away from the wall as quickly as possible. There was still a level of embarrassment. Cyborg scribbled down the number he got, nodding to him. "You're next, Hotspot."

"Aren't you going to measure yourself first?" He still felt a need to be stubborn, though he did take off his shoes. Cyborg gave a chuckle.

"Nah man, I already know my measurements." Hotspot raised an eyebrow.

"Do you measure yourself frequently?" Cyborg shot him a look.

"Just get over here."

Hot Spot rolled his eyes and walked over to the wall. "Get this over with already."

"You're the one being difficult."

Herald stood near Hot Spot looking over at the numbers.

The pyro ducked down, irritating Cy.

"I don't feel comfortable with him breathing on me."

Smirking, he moved away. "Okay... shorty."

Cyborg finished up measuring and chuckled, feeling content. "Well, I remain the biggest!"

Hot Spot frowned. "He's bigger than me? Stand straight."

They stood next to each other.

"By like an inch!" The pyro stressed.

Herald chuckled a little and nodded. He was content enough with knowing that. Cyborg, however, was in the mood to brag.

"An inch is still an inch, man." He cackled. "And besides, you're still three inches smaller than me!" Hotspot yanked the paper out of Cyborg's hand to read over the numbers himself. To his embarrassment, Cyborg was right. Growling, he shoved it back towards him.

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Of course it does!" Cyborg continued to laugh obnoxiously. "Who woulda' guess you'd be the smallest?" Herald backed away a little. He didn't want to get burnt alive.

"Come on now, guys." He tried to reason. "It really doesn't mean anything."

Starfire tapped her fingers against the door. Males bickering about inches. She had heard this somewhere before, but she couldn't place where. On television perhaps?

Hot Spot crossed his arms. "I'm still bigger than most of the other titans!" He pointed at Cyborg. "Isn't G'narkk larger than you?"

"He is not." Cyborg chuckled. "I checked. I'm apart of the over 6 squad!"

Herald thought a bit. The way they did made in Limbo was a little different but understandable. "So I'm 6.0, you're 6.2, G'narkk is about the same size. What is Aqualad's size?"

An upset pyro pointed to himself. "Same as me." Then he looked confused. "Why do you use decimals for he-"

"I'm the biggest, haaah!" Cyborg did a little dance.

"Don't interrupt me!" Hotspot snapped, now getting irritated at pretty much everything. Cyborg gave him a wicked grin.

"What'ca gonna do about it, little man?" He leaned down ever-so-slightly to emphasize his point. Herald shoved his way in between them in an attempt to stop a fight from starting.

"Really guys, we don't need to be fighting over this!" Hotspot shoved him out of the way. This was going to be a fight.

"What did you just say?"

"I asked, what'ca gonna do about it, little man?"

Starfire suddenly had an epiphany on were she had heard that type of bickering before. It was a common theme on the comedy shows her male teammates enjoyed watching so much. If this was like those situations, than the boys were fighting over-

She bit her lip, suddenly glad they decided to do that behind closed doors. Still, that did bring up a few questions, like how they new the sizes of other male Titans, and if Cyborg really did measure himself frequently or not.

Herald sighed. "Come on, guys! This room is too small for all of that."

They did not care for his whining as they stared each other down.

"I'll will melt you." Hot Spot readied himself to shoot.

"You're gonna set the whole tower on fire! I cannot dig!" The trumpeter in between the tense boys. "Size doesn't matter!" He's usually chill but he doesn't want to be killed in a fire and/or explosion. Plus he couldn't escape since his trumpet was in the main room.

Hot Spot was never one to be the bigger person. And in this situation neither was Cyborg.

"Hit me."

Herald ran straight for the door as soon as those words exited Cy's mouth.

Before Hot Spot could, he noticed the little mess behind Cyborg. Herald had tripped.

Over Starfire.

Starfire had decided that she needed to intervene, or at the very least figure out if her suspicions were right. But before she could politely knock on the door, it was flung open. She instinctively ducked, and Herald tripped right over her body. She helped him up, and then turned to notice the other two males staring at her. Well, she was glad they had clothes on. "Friends!" Starfire rushed out, trying to find something to say. She decided it was best she didn't let them know she had been eavesdropping, nor ask them the questions she had in mind. "I... heard some arguing coming from inside, and I wanted to make sure everyone was alright.

Herald dusted himself off, and then grabbed onto Starfire's hand. "We should go." He didn't want her to burn alive in the fire, either. "Everything's cool, they just got in a silly argument." He was too embarrassed to tell her what it was about. "We should let them work it out on their own."

Hot Spot rubbed his neck and looked at Cy. "She was home?"

Cyborg, equally embarrassed, shrugged. "I spent most of the day in the gym. I thought they all went out."

"We okay?"

"You're still short." Cyborg chuckled.

Hot Spot growled. "I'm taller than Starfire. And she's the tallest girl. So, it doesn't matter."

"It matters that you aren't the bigge-"

The pyro had sent him a surprise fireball to the chest before running out.

Now Hot Spot had a reason to chuckle. Cyborg wasn't pleased.

"Get back here!" He chased him out of the room. The chase continued into the common room. Starfire, who had finally gotten her snack, looked over at them with concern.

"They do not appear to be working out their problem." She commented. Herald, who was getting ready to leave, groaned. They couldn't just limit the destruction to one room, could they? Still feeling a need to get Starfire out safely, he went over to her and again grabbed her hand.

"I don't want to stay here and get stuck in the crossfire, and I doubt you do either. Anywhere particular you want to head out to?" He gave a small shake of his horn. The female Titan had not considered herself getting injured staying at the Tower and had no alternate places to go. So, Herald opened a portal to the first place he could think of all pulled Starfire in along with him, letting the two remaining Titans work out there differences.

Hot Spot had paused pointing to the closing portal.

"You kn- AHHH." He covered his ears as Cy let off a sonic blast. He couldn't hear himself much as he let out a string of cusses in every language he knew.

Cyborg laughed. "We're even, no more!" He looked around. "Where's Herald?"

Hot Spot was too busy groaning in pain.

"That was not even intense, stop being such a wimp." He helped him up.

The pyro had recovered enough to hear as Cy questioned Star's whereabouts, too.

"They left! Herald took her and they left. He left with Star."

"Left?" Cyborg questioned, though he was told that was the answer multiple times. "Now why would they go and do that?"

"I don't know." Was the reply he got. The two Titans remained silent for a moment, and that had mellowed Cyborg out a bit.

"Well, I guess we're good now." He said awkwardly.

"Are we now?" Hotspot turned to glare at him. Cyborg gave a sigh.

"Yeah, we are."

Hot Spot was going to start again, but decided to let it go since his ears had a ringing in them and he was utterly exausted. They stood in awkward silence.

"Where do you think they went?"

Cyborg just shrugged.

* * *

Review if you wanna, if you wanna, wanna.


	8. Dating Drama: BBKFSpeedy

Title: Dating Drama

Main Character(s): Speedy, Kid Flash, Beast Boy

Author(s): TheDarkQueenOfRandomness (TDQORRandomness)

* * *

Aqualad leaned over the couch, staring at a ticked off Speedy. So was Kid Flash from the fridge.

"They're not doing anything." Aqualad spoke, hoping to cheer him up.

Speedy turned to look at him and Kid. "They're locked in her room."

"He's so gay." Kid Flash chuckled. He pulled out a bottle of soda. "I think so."

They were discussing Herald and Bumblebee hanging out in her room.

"Ughh." The archer growled, falling on Kid Flash who was now sitting next to him.

"So dramatic." Aqualad flicked him by the ear. "Suck it up, Pretty Boy. She doesn't like you."

Kid Flash pats Speedy's had. "Shh, Aqualad. If it helps, I think Herald is into Jer."

"It doesn't." He pushed the speedsters hand away.

The reaction he got was Kid Flash speeding over to the fridge again.

The Atlantean chuckled. "I gotta go, douchebags. Tramm is waiting." He walked over to the elevator. "Be back at seven-ish."

Speedy waved him off, still sulking.

As the door shut, Kid Flash was back over at the couch. He handed Speedy a cookie.

"Binge, bro."

The archer snatched it. Kid watched him crumble it and stuff it in his mouth. "I thought me and her had something." He mumbled, crumbs flying out his mouth.

"Its okay." Kid Flash slid an arm on his shoulder, giving him a suggestive look. "You can always kiss me." The speedster wiggled his eyebrows.

Speedy pushed him away. "You're an idiot." He stood. "I have no time for this."

Kid Flash followed after him. "Don't do it bro, you don't wanna walk in on them having a full-blown makeout sesh."

The archer spun on his heels to face him. "Ew, dude!" He continued on.

"Brooooooooo, you dooooon't waaaaaanna." He was now standing in front of Speedy, blocking him.

"Lemme g-"

Someone's communicator buzzed.

Speedy went in his pants and pulled his out. It was right next to his spare comb. He picked up.

"Wassup."

Beast Boy looked at him, wide-eyed. "Dude! I'm-on-a-date-with-Kole-and-bombing." He hurried.  
Kid Flash snatched the communicator with a napkin. Speedy had no idea he'd left and came back.

"Listen dude. We got your back. Where are you?"

"In the bathroom! Don't know how long I can be here before she wonders what's up."

Speedy snapped his fingers. "I got an idea, but it involves that douche. Go to her, drink a large cup of water, and come back in 10 minutes."

Beast Boy nodded, hanging up before they can say anything else.

* * *

"See, Cy left a couple of these when he was here. We never used it tho." Speedy explained to Kid Flash, showing him two earpieces. "So I can help BB. Just so he doesn't end up in my situation."

Kid Flash rolls his eyes. "Okay, no what?"

"He wants me to hand it to Beast Boy." Herald said from the kitchen, opening a can of energy drink.

Speedy rolled his eyes at him. "Yeah, so can you hurry?"

Kid Flash shook his head as Herald walked over. He grabbed his trumpet from the table and pictured Beast Boy as he blew. A small portal opened up.

"Hey d-"

Speedy tossed an earpiece at him. "Yeah, yeah, hey, go. Now."

A surprised Beast Boy just shrugged, the portal closing.

"Can I leave now?" Herald asked.

Speedy responded as soon as he asked. "No." He placed the earpiece on.

Kid Flash rolled his eyes. "Yes you can, don't mind him. I'm about to raid the fridge."

* * *

"What took so long?" Kole asked, smiling at him,

Beast Boy stared at her blankly.

The pink-haired girl's smile became uneasy. "Okaaay... The bread sticks here are nice."

"I.. think your.. bread."

She giggled. "You're funny."

"_Dude, you're losing it._" Speedy voice blasted in his ear.

"I know!" Beast Boy covered his face.

Kole looked surprised, her eyes darting from side to side. "Umm.. Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no. No!"

"_Don't respond to me, dummy. Just do what I say._"

Kole watched Beast Boy curiously. "You okay?"

"Yeah, Kole. I'm muy bueno." He leaned back, trying to be cool. Then he fell out the seat.

A waiter rushed over to help him up.

"_Idiot! Okay, get up and tell her she looks hot._"

Beast Boy waved the waiter off, clearing his throat. "Um.. Hot look you."

"_Oh my gosh, Beast Boy._"

Kole raised an eyebrow. "W-what?"

"I mean, you-look-hot!" He blurted, covering his face soon after.

She blushed. "Um.. Thanks." Kole adjusted her baby blue skater dress, pulling the top up.

"_Now say, 'Whatcha wanna eat, babe?' Make sure to take a deep breath before you say anything._"

Beast Boy took a deep breath. "What you wanna eat... babe?"

Surprised, she stuttered, "U-uh um.. I-I'm not sure."

"Oh." Beast Boy answered.

"_You caught her off guard. Girls love it!_" Speedy paused to yell at someone. "_Shut up, you dweeb! Say it to my face! Kid Flash, I'm freaking busy!_" He cleared his throat. "_Okay Beast Boy, look at your phone every now and then. The more out of touch you are the better._"

Kole looked around. "Well.. Um, can you pick for me? Since you've been here before?"

He nodded and picked up his civilian phone, peeking up to watch her reaction.

"Pick up the menu then." She muttered, looking around.

Beast Boy did pick up the menu but didn't put his phone down. "Whatever."

The waiter came over and took down the veggie burger, fries, and milkshake they ordered.

She frowned. "... Um." Again, she looked around. "There's so many people in here. So not used to it."

"_Say, 'Just focus on me'._"

Beast Boy looked up. "Just focus on me." It came out a little nervously.

"You not really doing anything I can pay attention to." She commented, looking away.

Speedy chuckled. "_Say, 'Neither are you.'_"

"Neither are you?" It came out more as a question than a snarky remark.

She gave him a irked glare, slamming her cloth on the table. "I'm going to the bathroom." Then she walked away.

The changeling groaned. " Dude, I'm doing even worse than earlier!"

A new voice was on the other end. "_Hey, BB! I got your back!_"

He sighed in relief at Kid Flash's voice. "Please, dude!"

"_Okay, so just be cool. She's just Kole. Even though I'm surprised you even talk to Kole. Jericho was like he goes out with her._"

"They broke up, she called me cute, I liked that she called me cute.. I think she's cute, I asked her out like last week, she said sure." Beast Boy rushed.

"_Yes! Jerald is a go!_"

He didn't bother to ask what that meant.

"She hates me now."

"_Nah, she's just upset that you were being a jerk. She's cooling off._"

Kole was walking back through the tables.

"Dude, she's coming."

"_Calm down and just apologize for earlier._"

Kole sat down, her hair falling in her face. She looked him over.

"Um, Kole... I'm sorry for being a moron. I was just pretty nervous..."

She thought a while, peering at him. Then she brightened up.

"Okay!" Kole grinned. "I make ya nervous, huh? I'm nervous too."

"_I think you're doing good now, Green Dude. Just roll with that._" Kid chuckled. "_Just be yourself. And don't pressure yourself to impress her._"

Beast Boy grinned. "You're nervous? Why?"

"Cuuuuz.." She twirled her hair. "You're adorable."

"_Oh crap, she called you adorable. Ask what that means!_"

The changeling furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean by 'adorable'?"

She shook her head, noticing his troubled expression. "Nothing. Just you're cute. I like cute."

"_She went out with Jer, of course she does._"

Beast Boy squeaked. "Do you like **me**?"

Kole looked elsewhere and made a so-so motion with her hand.

"You don't like me?" He whined, covering his face as their food arrived.

"_Daaaaang, bro. Yo, Speedy! She doesn't like him!_"

Kole smiled uneasily. "Um... Well... Kinda?"

"Kinda?!" Beast Boy exclaimed, earning a few glances.

Speedy was back on. "_Be cool, dude! Just shrug and relax. Make her like you._"

"I can't, bro!" He mumbled, stuffing fries in his mouth after.

She gave him a puzzled look. "What.. bro?" She placed a cloth on her lap, still watching him.

He looked up at her. "Huh?"

"_You dummy._"

Kole picked up her fork. "Beast Boy, can we just not worry about it?"

"_She liked you enough to go out with you, dork._"

The green teen frowned. "Okay..."

"_We're just gonna leave you to your sucky date._" Speedy announced. There was then some shuffling.

Kid Flash chuckled. "_Don't listen to him, good luck!_"

Beast Boy groaned, picking up his sandwich.

* * *

"That was a mess." Speedy commented.

Kid Flash agreed, running over to the fridge.

"Bee is going to freak when you clean our fridge out." The archer said, standing up to stretch. He walked over to the doors leading to the rooms.

Kid sat on the counter, holding an ice cream sandwich. "There's barely anything in there to start, so whatever."

"What do you think they're doing?" Speedy asked, staring at the door.

Kid wiped his mouth. "I'll ask." He ignored Speedy's protests. "HERALD!"

Moments later, Herald stepped in, looking down at Speedy. "What do you guys want?"

"What are you and Bee doing?" Both boys asked at the same time.

Herald rolled his eyes. "Talking. She wants me to get her an ice cream sandwich." He raised an eyebrow at Speedy, who was glaring at him. "Why do you hate me?"

"Ate the last one!" Kid Flash laughed, showing a wrapper.

The archer waved a hand. "I don't hate you. I hate Herald/Bumblebee."

"Jerald!" Kid Flash shouted.

Herald rolled his eyes and turned to walk back out.

* * *

I hope you guys notice the continuity from other chapters. I have more to come!

Do you like it?


End file.
